It is known to secure bikes racks, storage containers, and cargo platforms to a vehicle hitch to provide a vehicle with additional carrying capacity without attaching a trailer to the vehicle or interfering with a trunk or roof area of the vehicle. Similarly, it is known to attach kayak and canoe racks, cradles, or mounts or the like to a vehicle roof, such as on existing vehicle roof rails, to secure a kayak or canoe in a horizontal orientation over the vehicle roof.